deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wikiar
Hello, fellow Dead Rising wiki editor. I'm Spindizzy,a long-time player of Dead rising, and various other zombie-related games. Seeing as you're most likely be selected as the new adopter of the Dead Rising wiki, I kindly request that I receive adminship if you do receive rights to the wiki. I am fully prepared to continue caring for this wiki for quite a while to come, regardless of whether or not you accept. Please review my edits, and post a response declining/accepting my request. Spindizzy 08:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Spindizzy why the hell did u rewrite my zombie about franks resistance or game balancine *why do you keep deleting the achievement pages that i have been writing? *GFreeman: I'm very happy to help you improve your wiki, but you need to add more pages and/or infos to them. Hey do you plan on adding more info on Dead Rising 2? ^.^ Look slike you need help Wikiar - nice to meet you! With the upcoming sequel coming out in a few months, the gaming team will be around to help you out. We'll be making some minor tweaks to help bring life to the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Doug (talk) 21:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Wikiar, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Needed please read the forum i set up and help that question has bugged me ever since "The Opaque Brotherhood" came out. Dupe I noticed there are a lot of duplicate pages/images.. like a lot... what should I do when I come across one? is there a Delete template on this wiki? (I'm asking you because I think you're an admin) and is it alright if I categorize images/pages.. most of them I've come across are uncategorized. - Ash Crimson 18:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You really need to clean this place up. �As I said in my post on the main page, this place is in serious need of attention. Either appoint some of the more regular users adminship or ask for help from the gaming team. Can you check the delete category and get rid of all the dupe pages? the page is here - Ash Crimson 07:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you around? I'm wondering if you're even around.. I'm also wondering if you'd reply back to this... - Ash Crimson 20:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Good enough - Ash Crimson 04:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> - Ash Crimson 22:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rude You probably don't care, but reverting an edit like that is really rude. It isn't like he left anything inappropriate here. Y'know since you are an admin, it'd be great if you could try and be nice to other users.. - Ash Crimson 07:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I guess they should be reserved for wiki discussion.. but I really don't have a problem with users talking to each other about random stuff via their talk pages. It helps build a stronger community. Advertising.. well that should be kept to the user's user page. - Ash Crimson 08:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, I didn't know that. This one other guy did that with his user blog, so I figured I could promote my site a litte... Again, I'm sorry, it won't happen again.Frank-West 12:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Just wondering, since your name is Wikiar... Does that mean that you work with the Wikipedia staff people? Or is that just a username? : Karensarahrocks : i was wondering the same thing :o and wikiar you dont have to be a jerk hole to people you know. i dont care if you do work for wikia your rude. that super heroes site is cool :' New Rule I'm making a new rule for admins. If an admin doesn't edit at all/a lot for a week, he/she will lose their admin status. Nothing personal.. I just can't have admins who aren't editing. Not really sure if this can even apply to you since you do have bureaucrat status, but I'm saying it anyways. - Ash Crimson 20:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) New poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A long time ago you changed the Sid page to Sid Carmack.. you have a source on his last name? - Ash Crimson 02:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! Since you clearly read your talkpage today, it'd be neat if you can answer the question I asked you! Instead of ignoring it and giving other users attitudes ;) - Ash Crimson 09:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ah, ok. Thanks for answering. Just letting you know.. I revived th garbage can pages.. I ned them to test something and the wiki decided to do seperate pages for DR1 and 2 weapons. - Ash Crimson 09:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a test. I need it for testing. - Ash Some things (Please Respond) Do you have ownership of this wiki? If you do, I kindly request that you hand it over to Ash, because frankly, you hardly ever do anything here. This place was a wreck before Ash showed up because you had abandoned it. I think that Ash is definitely the rightful owner now, if you would only let him be. Also, what about the Sid Carmack page? Where did you figure out his last name, and do you have a source for it? Please respond to this. Frank-West 12:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually agree with Frank on this one, you have to give it to ash, he loves this wikia more than me, well maybe not more than me cause i cherish it in my heart for evers, but you have to give the rights to ash he earned it...LOLs :B 20:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Frank, I'm at the same level as Wikiar. We are both bureaucrats. I do agree with you guys though.. Wikiar, If you're gonna be a bureaucrat.. can you at least edit more? - Ash Crimson 21:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Couple other things Are you kidding? This wiki recieves plenty of edits, at least it does now that Ash and some of the other users are here, including me. Plus if it barely got any edits it'd be easier to watch over, since you wouldn't have to waste time stopping near as many vandals. Look, all I'm asking is that you either edit more or give up your bureaucrat privileges. I think that's a fair trade, because being a bureaucrat or even an admin who rarely edits just isn't right. I don't think I'm asking in a rude way, and I'm certain I wasn't rude before. Frank-West 12:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I looked in Ash's archive for the answer to the Sid question. I found your response, but that doesn't really explain much. Only that he doesn't have a last name. I think we should probably change the page to just Sid. Frank-West 13:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I guess.. but since you did kinda acknowledge you don't have much to update, why not consider stepping down as bureaucrat? It's a pretty big job for someone who can't even find something to edit. This isn't a personal attack or anything, but do you really think you should be a bureaucrat? - Ash Crimson 21:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't step down as owner Frank will just get it and i don't think that would be good :' !!!!! : Uh, no. It would go to Ash. Frank-West 22:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, Wikiar and I are on the same level. - Ash Crimson 19:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically you are. I just think he should remove his Bureaucrat rights since he doesn't edit very much. So.. yay or nay? y'know.. to the question I asked.. that you ignored. You seem in a question answering mood today. - Ash Crimson 10:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Smash Bros? So you like Smash Bros? That's one of my favourite game series. Who's your favourite character (I'm refering Super Smash Bros. Brawl). It may not sound like it, but I'm not being sarcastic or anything. MagcargoMan 00:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice if you answered my question. MagcargoMan 06:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'd say Pokemon Trainer is my top favourite. Especially his Charizard. But I also like Mario, Snake, Ike, and Mr. Game & Watch. One more question about Brawl: What's your favourite stage? Mine is Summit, the Ice Climber's stage. MagcargoMan 05:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Dr2 We don't link DR2 weapons to DR1 weapons. But since you don't read your user talk page.. I'm sure you won't see this. You also lack the courtesy to respond to my questions. I'm glad you to see that you can't get along with the DR wiki staff. I've tried to be polite, but it isn't worth it. Why show someone any respect if they can't show you some in return. - Ash Crimson 18:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC)